User talk:Xion4ever
Sure Havent really talked Hey.....aww man wait a bit Test What's a talkbox what is a talkbox and how do you get one? Edit on FF Blog hello Hows it goin Hi :) Hello! You're welcome for adding those Secret Reports. The fact that I still don't have the one for Day 301 still kind of bugs me...but anyway, do you know if there's some way to merge my anonymous contributions with my account contributions or whatever? And FYI, your User Page is awesome. Mine...needs work, to say the least. SavageLarxene011 23:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) My talkbubble Hi and thanks! Help I absolutely could use some assistance with my talk bubble! And just about everything else =) I'm a n00b at all this stuff haha... I'm not even sure I'm doing this right! haha--Webuiltthecross 18:50, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Please check this out I did it Talk Bubble? I guess I just tell you what I want for a talk bubble, right? Character: Roxas Quote: "What are you talking about!? I am me! Nobody else!" TheJake 19:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC)TheJake XIon4Ever.... Baloo? --Choanick 00:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC)I've heard bout Baloo from Jungle book, making an appearance in birth by sleep. I first heard from the wikipedia space, at first I thought it wuz just someone playing, then I found out he has a japanese actor, so, is he and his world or maybe he's a summon, going to make an appearance? I need a tiny bit of help. I've already fixed up a talk template... so, how do i get it to work? --Black Summers 22:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I've created the page and tried adding the template, but it doesn't seem to work. --Black Summers 23:05, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Help Hey its been a while Thanks! Thanks for helping me, I'm kinda lost here since there's a bunch of stuff I'm confused about XD I would like a talk bubble by the way, maybe one with Saix, he's one of my favorite characters to play in kh 358/2 Days :P --Little kid kristine 22:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Whats this red text on the talk bubble? Hi I'm new. Please help me. --Iluvcinderella 01:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah about that talkbubble thingy i want aurora or cinderlla and how do you put the quote. --Iluvcinderella 01:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi! MN's been feminized, so if you wanna see the best show in town, head to the IRC! User:JudgmentDay95 Thanks Thank you for welcome me on the wiki, i apologize for don´t have say that before, i really hope that we can be friend´s even after i be so rude with you.--Xabryn 01:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Meeting Could you help me? Hi, sorry yo bother you, but could you help me to make my talk box. If you are too busy it's not necessary.--Xabryn 18:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i would like Repliku, with the quotes "I don't care if you're real!You not better!" and It's nice to have darkness on my side.--Xabryn 22:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Sigh Hiiiiiiiii!!